The broad objective of this study is the development of theoretical, conceptual, and experimental tools for dealing with the chemical separation of biological molecules. Our main focus presently is on field-flow fractionation (FFF) and its different sub-techniques. Experimental work is being done in an attempt to make a viable separation tool for macromolecules, in accord with its theoretical potential. Theoretical studies of the inherent efficacies of different techniques are being continued. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Flow-Field Fractionation: A Versatile New Separation Method, J.C. Giddings, F.J. Yang, and M.N. Myers, Science, 193, 1244 (1976). The Flow Field-Flow Fractionation Channel as a Versatile Pressure Dialysis and Ultrafiltration Cell, J.G. Giddings, F.J. Yang, and M.N. Myers, Sep. Sci., 12, 000 (1977).